


【Brolin】日常

by Brolin_transatlanticism



Series: Brolin小段子 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, brolin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolin_transatlanticism/pseuds/Brolin_transatlanticism
Summary: Alice导演在推上发了一张Colin在The Living and the Dead中的剧照，而Bradley一直fo着Alice导演，Bradley刷推的时候看见了这张剧照





	【Brolin】日常

**Author's Note:**

> 2016.2.23这天Alice大大发推的那个梗，撸了个段子出来，特别短，OOC什么的都怪我……

Bradley捧着一杯咖啡坐在书房的电脑前，刷完了ins随手又打开了Twitter，看着好友们的最新动态。猝不及防的，一个熟悉的人出现在了自己的面前。那是Alice导演发的一张照片，一个The Living and the Dead的暂停画面，画面中的Colin正眺望着远方。  
Bradley一直觉得Colin在剧中的造型特别可爱，毛茸茸的像一只小熊，他无数次的想要伸手揉一揉他的头发，然而每一次都被Colin无情的拍开，然后扔给他一句“这是花了我好几个小时才做好的发型！”作为回答。  
Bradley的指尖轻轻抚过照片上Colin柔软的头发，接着是鬓角，脸颊，嘴唇。心底像是被什么东西轻轻触碰了一下，他又开始思念起这个人了。没有再多一秒的等待，Bradley抓过手机，拨通了那个号码。  
“Hey，Brad .”几秒钟的等待之后，Bradley的耳边终于响起了那个熟悉的声音，听起来好像还在憋着笑。  
“Hey，Col，你现在在干嘛？”  
“正在做饭。你现在不忙？”  
“忙啊，我当然很忙，忙着想你呢。”Bradley说，听见电话那边的Colin扑哧一声笑了出来，接着是一阵煎炸食物的声音。  
“你在炸什么？”  
“薯条。”Bradley喝了一口咖啡，觉得自己有点饿了。  
“好了，Brad，我得去做饭了。”  
“别啊再聊一会儿嘛，我想你了。”  
“说的就好像你没有每天给我打电话一样……”  
“就算每天都给你打电话我也仍然会想你啊。”Bradley听见Colin关火的声音，电话另一边安静了下来。接着是一阵脚步声。  
“Col，我饿了……”  
接着Bradley听见电话中的脚步声和现实中的逐渐重合了起来，他转过身，看见Colin一手拿着手机一手拿着锅铲倚在书房的门边，接着露出了诡异的一笑。Bradley突然有一种脊背发凉的感觉。  
只见Colin把手机凑近嘴边，用他能使用的最大的声音冲着话筒喊道：  
“BRADLEY JAMES你才三岁吗如果你想早点吃晚饭就赶紧挂了电话过来帮我做饭！！”

 

—End—


End file.
